Be
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: Bella and Rogue have a bet to see who can win Remy’s heart. As Rogue's friends try to help her by telling her to act this way and that way, Rogue must remember that it's ok to be sexy, pretty and smart, but always be yourself.
1. Bayville high

Hello! I'm back with a new story. Thought of it on the way to school, hope you like it! XD

Featuring Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Anlocke and many many more.

Summary: Bella and Rogue have a bet to see who can win Remy's heart. In the end, who will he choose? The Goth or the Prep?

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

You know, even though we all know who Remy will end up with, it is still nice knowing that you people out there support me and keep on reading… Thank you. And special thanks to Acidic Paranoia who helped me in this fic, I know my questions may bore you. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1- Bayville High**

In the school of Bayville High, the kids rule. Pietro and Crystal reigned as king and queen, while everyone else are their subjects. But there are those who rebel. These people are called the Goths. Rogue, Scarlet Witch, X-23, and a few others use every chance they get to fight against the monarchy. Will they succeed? Will they fail?

**Ok, kidding. What on earth was I writing about? … Ok… here's the real beginning. Have fun!**

"I'll kill you!"

"Bella… Understand…" Remy said. But Bella wasn't listening.

"Remy LeBeau! How could you!" Bella screamed at him. Remy winced at the tone of her voice.

"Remy feels dat dere's not'ing special anymore, Bella. It's time."

"Time? Time! Remy LeBeau, you take that back!"

"Non, Bella. Now, stop yelling, y'r attracting attention." Remy said in hushed tones.

"I will yell when I want, where I want, ok? You don't get to decide." Bella hissed.

"Whatever, Bella. We're done here." Remy said and walked to his bike. He got on, fastened his helmet and went off.

Bella let out a frustrated scream. She stomped on the ground and banged lockers.

Nearby, a group of girls watched on by. They were laughing. Among them were Rogue, Wanda, Lexa and Betts.

Rogue, a spunky, aggressive girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald eyes. One interesting thing about her was that her auburn hair had two streaks of white at each side. Nobody called her real name, which was Marie. They all called her Rogue and anyone who called her Marie, got a punch in the face. Rogue lived in Mississippi all her life with Irene, a kind, blind woman who so kindly took her off the streets. Until one day, Irene fell sick. Irene's friend, Raven, came to visit her on her death bed. Irene couldn't bare to leave Rogue all alone so she told Raven to adopt her. Raven took her back to Bayville when she was twelve. She was eighteen now.

Wanda, Rogue's best friend, sister of Pietro Maximoff who was the star player of the baskatball team. Her black, shiny hair had red tips. Her fingernails, lips, eye shadow were also red. In school, she was known as the Scarlet Witch. Wanda's father, Erik Lensher, was a successful entrepreneur who sold metal ware. Wanda met Rogue six years ago in school. Rogue, new then, was alienated from everybody else because of a misunderstanding with Bella. Wanda sat with Rogue during recess and soon, they became the best of friends.

Lexa, Rogue's other best friend, arch enemy of Pietro Maximoff. She was a girl with a poisonous tongue. Her words had sent the school's bully into the bathroom, crying. Like Wanda, her hair was black, but instead of red tips, she had streaks of midnight blue. Some people called her X-23. Lexa was the same age as Rogue and Wanda. When she and Pietro had a fight, Rogue and Wanda would be the ones who pulled her away before anybody, most probably Pietro, got hurt. Lexa hated Pietro with all her might. In her room, she had a picture of Pietro pinned to her door where she shot darts at. Most of the darts hit his heart.

Betts, the oldest of the group, a.k.a Psylocke, had dyed her hair purple. She had a British accent and like the rest of the group, a venomous tongue. She didn't really study in the school anymore, but she liked to come back as often as she could and hang out with her friends.

These four ladies were the Goths in the school.

"When do yah think she'll start crying?" Rogue asked her friends.

No one answered her, but they continued laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella whisked around and glared at them.

"Why… isn't it obvious, shugah? We're laughing at yah." Rogue answered her.

"Shut up!" Bella shouted at them and burst into tears.

"Aww…" Lexa made a pouting face. "We made her cry…"

Now, the girls weren't really that mean, but they hated Bella, who constantly insulted them in public. She liked to say they had no fashion sense. Or how cheap their clothes looked.

Bella wiped away her tears. "You think it's funny, that I just got dumped?"

"Kind of, And also the fact that it was Remy LeBeau who dumped you." Wanda said.

"It's not easy dating him, you know! You will never accomplish what I did."

"What _did_ yah do?" Rogue stepped up and asked.

"I stayed with him for six months. It's not as easy as you think, you know. He's in college. And he picked me over thousands of other girls." Bella sneered at Rogue.

"Oh yeah?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bella said.

"Then yahr wrong." Rogue answered.

"Let's have a bet. We'll both try to win over Remy. Winner is the one who Remy gives a ring to. A ring very precious to him. He said he'll only give the ring to the girl he loves the most."

"Shugah, ah have better things to do."

"He comes here every Friday to play basketball at the court. I'll watch you."

"Bella, ah'm not going to do something stupid like that. Ah really have better things to do."

Rogue was prepared to walk away. She took s few steps but stopped when Bella spoke up again.

"You know you can't beat me… Bitch."

Rogue spun around. "Say that again." Rogue said in a dangerous tone.

Bella gulped. "I said BITCH!"

Rogue walked towards her and cracked her knuckles. Bella flinched. "Alright, yah asked for it."

Bella shut her eyes and prepared herself for the blow. But the blow never came. Bella opened her eyes slowly to see Rogue smirking.

"Ah'll do it."

"What?" Wanda's jaw dropped. Huh? Rogue wasn't going to hit her?

"Ah'll prove tah yah. Besides, ah don't wanna damage mah hand on yahr face. Mah hand is too precious."

"You'll never win Remy."

"Yah'll be surprised. Let's see, shall we? If ah manage to get Remy, what will yah give meh?"

"What do yah want?"

"Yahr head on a platter." Rogue said. Laughter from her friends greeted this sentence. Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…"

"Money. Ah want one hundred thousand in mah account. When ah get him, that is."

"One hundred thousand dollars! Just for that small little bet?" Bella shrieked.

"Ah thought he'd be worth more than that, but, oh well…"

"Fine. One hundred thousand dollars. But what do I get if you lose?"

"Ah'll wait on yah for one week."

Bella's lips curled into a vicious smile. "Alright, I accept. Three months should enough, don't you think?"

Lexa frowned. "What if both of you fail to get him?"

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be sure to get him." Bella said confidently.

"Three months is fine."

Lexa gripped her arm and whispered in her ear. "Are you freaking crazy? Waiting on her? That's… Crazy!"

Rogue shrugged her off. "Have confidence in meh, Lexa. Besides, yah guys are gonna help meh." Rogue shook Bella's hand. Then Bella and her entourage went away, leaving Rogue to smile to herself.

"Bella, yahr one dead bitch when ah win this thing."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy unfastened his helmet and placed on his motorcycle seat. He sat by the pavement, while waiting for his friend, John.

Remy LeBeau, former student of Bayville High, now student in a nearby college. Remy LeBeau had dark brown hair and his eyes were red on black. Most people found his eyes freaky, so Remy always wore a pair of dark glasses. Remy LeBeau was the son of Jean-Luc, along with Henri, who was his elder brother. Jean-Luc was a wealthy man, who owned many companies around the world. What did he sell? Diamonds. Remy used to play basketball in his high school days. Remy planned to take a scholarship which was offered to him for basketball. He would then play basketball professionally. His father, who wanted him to take over the business with his brother, Henri, strongly objected. Remy was devastated but he had to obey Jean-Luc for he was grateful to the man who adopted him so many years ago.

"Mon ami!" Remy waved his friend over. John Allerdyce walked over, whistling.

"Hello, mate! Nice day today." His friend commented.

St. John Allerdyce was an exchange student from Australia. He was Remy LeBeau's pal and a ladies man, just like his friend. He had orange hair that spiked out like a porcupine. John's father was a CEO in a record company. He signed many successful artists over the years. John's current girlfriend was a girl named Sasha, a brunette who was not only pretty, but had brains too. Sasha hoped to finish studying medicine in a few years and then go to Afghanistan to do some volunteer work.

"Very good day indeed, mon ami." Remy said, smiling.

"Hmm… what happened? You seem extra happy. Bella gave you something?" John asked.

"Non, mon ami. Even better. Remy dumped de fillie."

John dropped his jaw. "You dumped the shelia? She must be mad."

"Y' bet. Remy saw her banging people's lockers et stuff. Very scary."

"But why are you happy?"

"Because, mon ami… Do y' know what Remy's greatest property is? Not de dozens of companies Remy's pere owns. Nor de two houses he has. Remy's greatest property is that Remy is single, John. Remy is single."

John chuckled. "You think too highly of yourself, mate."

"Well, de fillies will be fawning over Remy very soon." Remy smoothed his hair and got up. "Let's go t' class."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No one understood why Lexa and Pietro hated each other so much. Maybe it was because of the incident in first grade. Pietro, who sat behind Lexa, dipped her long braided hair into paint so when she stood up, the back of her pretty dress was stained with black. Then again, it could have been the time when Pietro put a frog into Lexa's lunchbox. Or the time when Lexa saw that particular frog and threw her lunchbox into the air. Unfortunately, the contents of the lunchbox rained down on Pietro's head. It was spaghetti and meatballs.

True, Pietro had no right to be angry, for he put the frog in the box in the first place, but Lexa didn't know that.

"X-25!" Pietro yelled at Lexa.

"It's 23, dorkus." Lexa growled. She glared at Wanda's twin.

Wanda shook her head and muttered, "My best friend and my twin…"

But Rogue wasn't paying attention. She stabbed her fork at her pasta and made a face at it. "Can anyone tell meh why cafeteria food sucks so bad?"

Lexa turned to Rogue and shook her head. "Beats me. Wanda, can you tell your good-for-nothing dumb ass of a brother to shove a stick up his ass?"

"Jee, why can't you tell him yourself?" Wanda rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her muesli bar. "I'm beginning to get sick of this, you know."

"Tell meh about it. When did it start, again? Right, first grade."

"He dipped my hair in black paint for goodness sakes! And it's not like my hair is naturally black." Lexa said.

"Sorrah. Forgot about the brown hair." Rogue grinned. Lexa rolled her eyes and shot Pietro a warning glare before returning back to her food.

"So, X-23, why are you called X-23?" Pietro called out.

Lexa gripped her fist and banged the table. "That's it!" She stood up but was pulled down by Rogue and Wanda.

"Pietro, cut it out. This is getting old." Rogue said.

"Yeah. Enough already." Wanda nodded in agreement.

Pietro grinned but nodded. "Fine." e then whispered into Crystal's ear, who giggled continuously. Lexa rolled her eyes and pointed her middle finger at them.

Pietro Maximoff, brother of Wanda Maximoff, had his hair dyed silver when he was five. You might think his father objected to this action, but surprisingly not. Erik Lensher was a busy man, and most of the time, he wasn't at home. If he was, he locked himself up in his study. Only Wanda knew his natural hair colour. Pietro was the school's pride and joy in basketball. He was the captain of the school team. Before Pietro, Remy and Warren had been the school's MVP's.

Crystal was the captain of the cheerleaders. She went to all of Pietro's games to cheer. Crystal was the queen bee in the school. Guys fawned over her, and girls admired her. Pietro was lucky to have such a girlfriend, she thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Betts attended the same college Remy and John did. Here, she ruled as the queen of the Goths, like she did in high school before. As Betts walked out of the lecture hall, someone chased after her.

"Hey Elizabeth." Warren said charmingly. He smiled at her.

"Yeah?" Betts stopped and looked at him.

"Well… I was wondering whether you wanted company this evening. I'm free… so… wanna watch a movie or something?"

Betts smiled. "Sorry Warren, I'm kind of busy today and all. Maybe another day, luv?"

Warren looked crestfallen. "It's ok then. Another day, I suppose."

As Betts walked away, Warren leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'll get you, one day."

"Hey, mate!" John said as he and Remy walked by. Warren ignored them and continued to watch the walking figure of Elizabeth Braddock.

Warren Worthington III was a regular hottie with blond hair and blue eyes. He was in this college on a basketball scholarship. He was a year younger than Remy, the same age as John, which is 21. Warren admired Remy's basketball skill. When they were both in high school, Warren used to watch Remy play. Remy later on became his mentor, and they became good friends. Warren had a huge crush on Betts. He knew she knew this but didn't know why she always rejected him. He was good-looking, his grades were good, and his basketball even better… why wouldn't she go on a date with him?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lance Alvers was the quarterback in the school's football team. His girlfriend was Kitty, a.k.a Katharine Pryde. Girls didn't know what Lance saw in Kitty and always made fun of her, but that only made Lance want to be with her even more.

"Ok, that's it for today." Lance said to the team and took his helmet off. He walked off the field and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Kitty ran to him and passed him his bottle. He squirted water onto his face and sighed when the cool water touched his hot face. He took the towel Kitty passed him and kissed her on the cheek.

"You were, like great out there." Kitty smiled.

Lance grinned and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Well, you're gonna be there when we take the games to the championship, right?" Kitty nodded and he kissed her again.

Kitty, the Valley girl always used the word 'like' whenever she spoke. She was petite while Lance was gigantic. Although she's only going on seventeen next month, she truly believed she was deeply in love with Lance. Too bad some others didn't think so.

"Hello, Katya." Piotr said as he walked towards the couple.

"What are you doing here? You don't study here anymore." Lance said defensively. "And her name is Kitty."

But Kitty smiled at him and said, "Hey, Piotr, what brings you here?"

"Well, I got tickets to a Coldplay concert, if you want to go." Piotr said. Kitty smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'd love too! You don't mind, do you?" She looked up at Lance.

Yes he did. But he saw how happy she looked. "Of course not." Anyway, she was just friends with him.

Piotr grinned and went away with Kitty, talking about the concert. Lance sighed and looked at the two Coldplay tickets in his wallet that he was planning on asking her over dinner. He ripped them to pieces and threw them on the grass.

Just then, Kurt was seen waving at Kitty. He walked over to her and Piotr. Lance immediately felt a pang of jealousy as Kitty walked with two guys by her side. Two guys he didn't like. Two guys who liked her.

"So, Kitty, vhat are you doing later?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, guess what, Kurt. Piotr, like, got me tickets to see Coldplay! Isn't it, like, so nice of him?"

Kurt glared at Piotr who grinned.

Kurt Wagner was Rogue's step-brother, and Raven Darkholme's son. Kurt was in love with Kitty. He absolutely adored her and he worshipped the ground she walked on. But Kurt was blue. Really blue. Not in the sense that he's sad, but blue colour. It was an accident that happened years ago in second grade. Raven brought Kurt to her friend's house one day. Her friend, a man who owned a cosmetic company, was working on a cream formula. He had a small room in his house transformed into a lab. Raven and her friend were busy chatting in the guest room so Kurt wandered about. He opened doors and peeked in. He saw one a particularly attractive room with coloured liquids in weird looking bottles. Curious as he was, he crept in. He was enchanted by the coloured liquids and proceeded to grab one of the bottles. But Kurt was short for his age, and had to tiptoe to get it. The bottle slipped just as he took it, and the contents poured down on him. Frightened, Kurt began to cry. The man came rushing in, Raven following behind. Needless to say, the fluid in the bottle was blue. No matter how hard Raven tried to wash the blue of his body. His hair, which wasn't affected by the liquid, remained black, but his face, his body was blue all over. Kurt was in despair. He couldn't go to school like this! But he did.

"Ja… really nice of him." Kurt said. Kitty nodded, who didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Never mind, comrade. Another time, eh?" Piotr laughed. Kurt growled and stalked away.

"Where are you, like, going, Kurt?" Kitty wondered out loud.

"I've got homework to do. Good bye. Have a good time, Kitty." Kurt mumbled to her. Kitty smiled and walked away with Piotr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello, Amara." Jubilee said cheerfully.

"Hey. Did I see you sleeping during Chem. again?"

"Yeah. I can't help it. You know how boring it is." Jubs smiled at her friend.

"No." Amara answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you like Chemistry." Jubs realized her mistake. "Well, Chem. isn't _that_ boring."

Amara laughed. "It's ok."

Jubilee and Amara were best friends ever since kindergarten. Jubilation Lee wanted nothing to do with the school's extra-curriculum ever since Crystal kicked her out of the cheerleading team, so she didn't join anything anymore. If the principal got mad, she could care less. Amara, as much as she supported Jubs, stayed on the cheerleader's squad. Amara and Crystal always got on each other's nerve because of their attitude. Crystal liked to have everything her way and Amara never agreed. Amara never failed to criticize Crystal's moves, for she never felt that they were better than hers. She couldn't wait for the day Crystal graduated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ray Crisp joined the basketball team two years ago and was very committed to it. Next year, when Pietro leaves, he would be captain. That was his goal. To be captain of the basketball team, hopefully attract attention from the lovely Jubilation Lee and somehow go out on a date with her.

Roberto Da Costa was a charming man, whom many girls swooned over. He was in the football team. His good looks earned him many a date from various pretty girls. Only one girl refused him time over time. This girl was Amara Aquilla. Roberto was beginning to lose his patience whenever he came across this beautiful girl. She acted so cool, like he was invisible. How dare she!

Ray and Roberto walked down the stairs to bump into Todd Tolensky.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Wanda?"

Ray shook his head. "No. But I don't think she wants to see you."

"Yeah. You know how she loses her nerve every time you come along. She hates you following her like a dog."

"Thanks for the lesson but I think I know Wanda better than you. I took a shower this morning." Todd said indignantly and walked off.

"He took a shower? Really? I don't see any difference."

"Todd!" Roberto called after him. "Washing your clothes doesn't count as taking a shower, you know!"

"Shut up!" Came the reply. Roberto chuckled and shook his head.

"Come, we'll be late for class."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robert Drake was also in the football team. Everyone he knew called him Bobby. He and Tabitha Smith were currently dating. Bobby liked to be called Iceman on the field. Everybody there laughed at him but he didn't mind. They were his friends.

Tabby, or Tabitha Smith was just a normal girl in school. She started dating Bobby just a few months ago. Tabby was quite close with Rogue and her friends. She didn't join their gang but was often seen hanging with them.

Jamie and Danielle were dating too. Jamie played basketball in the school team. He focused on his sport and never cared about his studies until one day he came home with an F for Algebra. He asked Danielle, a Math's genius, to become his tutor. She agreed. Soon, he asked her on a date. And then, their relationship began.

Sam from the basketball team, had been on a few dates with Rahne, a girl from the girl's soccer team. He blushed every time he saw her walk by. Rahne never paid much attention to him, but noticed him smiling at her whenever she looked at him.

_These are the people who play a role in this story. Some play big characters, some play small ones. But they all play an important part in the progress of this story, which cannot continue without them._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And that is the end of the first chapter of Be. I hope you enjoyed it, although it's a bit long.

Please review! Thank you! XD


	2. The game is on

I can't believe I actually forgot Jean and Scott. Ahaha… ah well…

Thanks for all the reviews.

I fixed the grammar mistakes in the first chapter. Thanks for telling me, gambit-rogue. My exams start… when _do_ they start? … Actually my first test was last Saturday. It ends this Friday. Are you from Malaysia or something? XD

Now that Goddess-Gg-125 mentioned it, I forgot about Jean and Scott. Shall I put them in?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2- The game is on**

"Ok, how do ah get Remy LeBeau? Ah don't even know him." Rogue said as she applied some lipstick. "Ah can't just go 'hey, ah'm Rogue' can ah?"

"No. Definitely not. That's not what he likes. He likes girls who are sexy, beautiful… you know… The Bella and Crystal type."

"Of course, bring smart is a bonus. You're smart." Lexa said.

"Oh really, thanks. Ah thought one plus one was three." Rogue rolled her eyes.

They were in Rogue's room, chatting after school. Rogue's room was painted black with green glow-in-the-dark paint in the form of music notes. A guitar stood by a corner, while a drum set occupied the other corner. A keyboard was next to her bed. Pictures hung from the walls. Pictures of Rogue, Wanda, Lexa and Betts. There were also pictures of Rogue and Kurt. Rogue's closet was by her window and a small desk and chair for studying by the other window.

"If you want to date Remy LeBeau, you have to look beautiful. By his standards." Lexa quickly added. Betts didn't say anything but watched on. She wanted to see how this would end up.

"What do ah have tah do?"

"First, not too much makeup. You'll friggin' scare the guy." Wanda laughed.

Rogue sighed. "Why did ah say yes to that bimbo?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue managed to free herself of her friends. They were out buying supplies for Rogue's makeover. They were determined to show that Rogue could win Remy's heart. But the thing is, Rogue didn't even like the guy. She didn't even know him.

She was walking by the basketball court where a few guys were playing basketball. She sat on a bench nearby, watching them play. The guys left soon after that, but only one of them stayed on. He kept on shooting baskets and doing fancy basketball tricks. Probably because of the flocks of admiring girls nearby. They giggled and whooped whenever he threw the ball into the basket. Once, the ball didn't go in, and it bounced away. Unfortunately, it bounced at Rogue's way. It rolled until it touched her feet. She picked it up and she saw the guy coming over. The guy was tall, dark, handsome, brown haired and he wore a pair of dark glasses.

"Bonjour." He smiled at Rogue who gave the basketball back to him.

"Hey." Rogue said. Who was he? How come he looked so familiar?

He took of the glasses to reveal hazel eyes. It was no other than Remy LeBeau himself. Remy's red on black eyes were hidden by the contact lenses he was wearing.

"Were y' watching Remy play dere?" He smirked.

"The grass looked more interesting." Rogue answered and looked away. What was she doing? She was supposed to win his heart, for goodness sakes!

Remy looked shocked. He raised his eyebrows and looked more closely at Rogue. There was something special about her. Suddenly, he threw back his head and laughed. He grinned at Rogue.

"So chere… Is it ok t' call y' chere? No matter. If y' were really looking at grass, why were y'r eyes on Remy? There's no grass on de court." Remy said.

Rogue smiled. "Ok, yah got meh. Ah was watching yah play. Ah wanted tah see how well Bayville High's ex-star player played."

"Remy sees. So, how did de observation go? Was Remy good or bad?"

She laughed. "Well, first of all, if yah stopped trying tah impress those girls and really play, ah could tell yah. Anyone can do those tricks."

"Very well. Remy shall give y' a game." Remy said and walked back to the court. "Just hold on a minute." Rogue sat down again.

Remy went to the cafeteria and came out with a guy. The guy was Warren.

"Y' want t' see a game, y' got it." Remy said as he walked past her to get to the court. Rogue smirked and lay back in her seat. She folded her arms. This is interesting.

Remy passed Warren the ball, and he began to dribble it. He did some traveling and then threw the ball in the basket. Remy got the ball and the game began. The two played so energetically and soon they were tired out. Rogue walked over to the court and clapped her hands.

"Very nice, Remy LeBeau." She said and Remy smirked.

Warren nodded at her. 'I'm done here. I'm going home for a shower, bye." He said and left, leaving the two.

"So, what do y' t'ink now?" Remy asked.

Rogue nodded and circled him. "Yahr technique is _quite_ good. But yah can work on yahr traveling. Ah guess that's not yahr strong point, is it? And yah lahke tah intimidate yahr opponents then snatch the ball."

And how does Remy intimidate his opponents?"

"Yahr eyes." Rogue said as she looked into them. "Yah stare right into their own and they feel it."

Remy looked surprised. Had his contacts come out? He checked. No they haven't.

"Remy's eyes?"

"Take off yahr contacts, Mr. LeBeau, let meh see yahr eyes. Those contacts don't suit yah."

"Mais they look better than Remy's real eye colour."

"Let meh be the judge of that." Rogue said. Remy shook his head.

"Non. Remy won't."

Rogue felt something mysterious going on but said nothing. "Alright then. Well, yah play good. Ah was wrong tah doubt Bayville High's best player."

Remy smiled. "Remy was Bayville High's best player once, mais Pietro is de new star now."

"Yahr in the Bayville High's Hall of Fame, yah know." Rogue said.

"Oui. Mais Remy doesn't care." He waved his hand to show he didn't.

Rogue turned around. "It's getting late. Ah gotta go. Nice meeting yah, Remy LeBeau." She said and started to walk away.

Remy stopped her. "Wait, y' haven't told Remy y'r name. Remy would kill himself if he let a belle femme go without knowing at least her name."

"Rogue. Mah name's Rogue." She said.

"Dat sounds dark…"

"It is." Rogue answered him and walked away.

Remy looked after her. She wasn't like the other girls who flocked and fawned over him. Somehow, she didn't even care who he was. Most girls stuttered and even fainted when they spoke to him, but she talked so coolly, as if he was nobody. Surprisingly, it made Rogue interesting and Remy was quite taken to her.

"Dat's some special femme." Remy sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Rogue got home, Wanda and Lexa had everything on her table.

"Look, we've got more makeup and then hair dye… don't worry, it's not permanent or anything… and we're gonna cut your hair…"

"Lexa! What did yah say! Cut mah hair! No way!" Rogue yelled.

"You want him to like you or not?"

"If a guy likes you only because of your looks, you should just leave him, luv." Betts mentioned. Rogue nodded.

"Yeah. Why can't we listen to Betts?"

"No, Rogue. Listen, you wanted us to help you. Ok, on normal circumstances, we won't ask you to dress up like this and all, but you've only got three months for that guy to give you that ring." Wanda explained.

"Ah'll just ask him to borrow it tah meh." Rogue mumbled.

"Right. And he'll say, 'oh sure, I'll lend you my very precious ring which I will only give to the girl I love'. Right." Lexa said sarcastically.

Rogue almost strangled her. "Ok. Fahne. Do whatever yah want but **do** not cut mah hair."

"Great. We'll start on Monday morning, before school. Then the school will be able to see the new Rogue."

"The new Rogue? You've got to be kidding." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm doing all of this just for the cash. Let's hope it'll be worth it…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In Bayville High, there was a big tree right next to the field. This tree was particularly tall and strong. The school board had left it there for some reason. They even placed a bench under the tree. This tree became sort of a place of refuge for many students especially during hot days for the broad branches and thousands of leaves made the tree shady and cooling. Today, it seemed busier than usual.

"H… he… hello, Jubilee." Ray said and looked down at Jubilee who was sitting on the bench.

Jubilee smiled at him and he blushed. Though Ray was quite good-looking and had his own fan club, he was really quite shy when it came to girls, especially Jubilee. _She looks really pretty today_, thought Ray. _Her top looks gorgeous on her_. It was true; Jubilee had done her hair up and was wearing a new yellow top she bought yesterday.

"Hey. What's up?" She patted at the empty seat next to her and he sat down.

"Well… there's a concert coming up. Have you heard about it? It's the Coldplay concert. So…"

"Crisp! Come on! Coach is in a bad mood today! Don't wanna run extra rounds, do you?" Someone from the team shouted to him and ran to the court.

Ray looked torn. He wanted to ask Jubilee on a date so badly. But then again, he didn't want to be late for practice and make his coach angry…

"Sorry. I'll talk to you another time." Ray said and ran for the court. Maybe after he was captain, then he'd ask her on a date. Maybe a dinner at an expensive restaurant was better than Coldplay's concert.

After Ray left, Jubs heaved a sigh.

"Hey, saw you talking to Ray." Amara's eyes twinkled as she came by.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Am I ugly or something? I dressed myself up on purpose today, so he'd look at me for once. But… he didn't even notice it."

"Oh dear…" Amara breathed in. "Of course you're pretty. You're beautiful. Ray's stupid if he doesn't see that."

Jubilee smiled. "I really like him, you know."

"I know, Jubs."

"I wonder who he likes. Must be someone really stunning and attractive, like Heather or Crystal or something."

"Ew. Ray would never date Crystal. Gross. Come on, let's go."

The girls left, just to be replaced with another set of girls.

"Oh Crystal, what should I do?"

"What do you mean, Bella? Of course you'll get him back. Imagine what will happen if the girl really gets Remy. People will start going after Pietro too! You'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

"I know, but if I lose this bet, I'll have to pay her! My dad will kill me!" Bella said desperately.

"You won't Bella. Listen, Remy doesn't even know this girl, what's her name? Yes, Rogue. Remy doesn't know this Rogue girl and you have been dating him for a few months now. You do you think he'll pick?"

"Me?"

"Of course you, Bella!" Crystal snapped. "Don't be silly. Now, you're my best friend, so I'll help you. Pietro plays basketball with Remy sometimes, and I'll follow him. I'll put in a good word for you. He'll fall for you again."

"Thanks Crystal. I guess I'm still upset over the breakup and all."

"Don't worry."

They sat for a little while, gossiping about people. Then they got up and left.

The next people who occupied the tree were Lance and Kitty. They sat down on the bench. They were having a conversation and Kitty was frowning.

"Lance, are you, like, jealous of Kurt and Piotr?" Kitty asked.

Lance looked at her intently and sighed. "It's just that Piotr is taking you to that concert and you're following Kurt to that book fair. You don't have time for me anymore."

"Well, you could have, like, asked me to the concert, then!" Kitty flared up.

"I was going to, Kitty! But then Piotr showed up! I was going to ask you over dinner and a walk in the park!" Lance raised his voice.

Kitty looked a little upset. "Don't shout at me, Lance…" She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Lance said. "But I was going to ask you. Really. But go ahead to that concert with Piotr. It's ok." He said and turned away to look at the field.

Tears welled up. Kitty had started crying. "Sorry, Lance. I didn't know. I'll cancel with them."

"No. Don't. Go with them. I'll be fine." Lance said. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Lance wiped away her tears. "Smile."

Kitty sniffed and forced a smile. "Lance…"

"Oh, there's the bell… I gotta go, Kitty. See you later." Lance got up and walked away, fast.

Kitty burst into tears.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The basketball team was playing in the open air court when it started raining. Their coach, Logan, looked up at the sky and growled.

"We'll move inside."

The school had two courts, one indoors and one outdoors. Coach liked to use the outdoors one; for he felt fresh air could help them in their training.

The boys trudged indoors and continued playing. Suddenly, Jamie, saw Danielle come in. He waved at her and didn't see the ball coming towards him. Sam, who had thrown him the ball, shouted out, "Jamie! Watch the ball!" But it was too late. The ball smacked Jamie's face and he staggered back before falling on his back. He groaned and Sam helped him up.

Coach looked at him menacingly and growled. "JAMIE!"

"Yes sir."

"Why aren't you concentrating?" He snarled but then he spotted Danielle sitting down on a bench. He glared and she walked out, very quickly.

"Listen, young man. I put my heart, soul and life into this sport. I want to see your team win the championship this year, got it?"

"Yes sir. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Good. Run ten rounds, now."

"Yes sir."

Jamie came back from running some time later and practice was already over.

"Well, are you guys ready for the game now!" Logan asked.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted.

"Are you gonna beat everyone else!"

"Yes sir!" Jamie's shout was exceptionally loud.

"Are you going to bring home the trophy!"

"Yes sir!" Jamie's shout drowned out everyone's.

"Are you going to make me proud!"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you going to sleep with the HM!"

"Yes sir!" Jamie shouted.

Everyone laughed out loud. Coach was laughing too. He patted Jamie's shoulder. He composed himself and started walking out of the gym.

"Practice is over, guys." He said and threw back his head in laughter. He pulled back the heavy doors and walked out. Danielle came in and went to Jamie.

"Hey, are you ok? You want to come over to my house and go over today's lesson or something? Maybe grab a bite first?"

"No." Jamie said and turned away from her.

"What?" Danielle was taken aback. "You're angry because you weren't paying attention during ball practice and got slammed in the face?" She giggled and snuck her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"If you weren't there, Danni, I would have paid better attention." Jamie said coldly.

"Oh, is that it? Fine." She pulled away from him. "If you feel that way, I won't come to your practice anymore."

The whole gym was quiet with watching them fight. Pietro whistled lowly when Danielle said that.

"Yeah! Good! Don't come anymore! You know what? You don't have to come to any more of my practices, games or anything. Don't even come to my house." He said to her. Danielle looked hurt. "I'll get another tutor." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"Fine." Her voice was shaky.

"Bye, Danielle." Jamie said and walked past her.

Sam glared after Jamie and walked up to Danielle.

"You ok? Don't listen to him, Danielle. You know him. He doesn't really mean it. He's just a little touchy, he'll come to his senses soon." Sam said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Sam's right." Ray nodded. "Jamie can be a jerk sometimes, but he doesn't mean all the awful stuff he said."

Danielle shook her head. "He meant it, guys. He did." She said and ran out of the gym. Everyone was worried, for it was still raining.

Pietro shook his head. "Good thing he plays basketball well, or I'd punch him in the face now. Jerk."

Everyone felt Jamie was behaving really mean towards Danni for she was a really nice girl who was willing to teach him in Algebra. She didn't do anything to him, yet he accused her for being the reason he couldn't concentrate.

Danielle ran and ran until she was under the tree. She collapsed on the bench and cried. She was wet from the rain but she didn't care. She was still sobbing when someone passed her a tissue.

"Here."

"Thanks." She said and dabbed her eyes dry. She looked up to see Amanda smiling down at her.

"Oh Mandy… What do I do?" She started crying again. Amanda sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It'll be ok, Danni. Forget Jamie. You'll fine another guy who's even better than him."

"How do you know?"

"Ray told me you went off, crying, so I came to look for you."

"I mean how do you know I'll fine someone better? I only want him, Amanda." Danni sobbed.

"Oh. That. Well… You're a pretty girl, Danni. Guys like you, but you're dating a Jamie, so you were off limits. But now you're single again, guys will be lining up at your locker."

"Then girls will be sure to line up at his locker too…"

"Well… Yeah…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bonjour, Rogue." Remy said as he walked over to her. Rogue was holding a basketball in her hands and frowning.

"Hmm." She said.

"What's de matter?"

"Ah've been trying to shot the ball into the basket but it won't go in. See?' Rogue demonstrated a throw that didn't go in.

Remy laughed. "It's not dat simple, Rogue. Look, y' have t' position y'r body like dis." Remy said as his arms went over her waist and he pulled her to the right place. "Here, come. Ok, dere, dat's better. And y'r hands. Place them in front of y'. When y' want t' throw, push y'r arms out like dis." Remy's hands made their way from her waist to her arms. Along the way, his hand accidentally brushed her against chest and she blushed.

"Lahke this?" Rogue asked, as she cleared her throat.

"Oui. Now, throw. Not too hard. Just the right power." Remy guided her arms as she threw the ball into the air. It went in the basket.

Rogue smiled. "Wow. Never thought ah'd be able tah do that." Remy smiled.

"Well, anyt'ing is possible, chere." He said and stopped when he realized what he said.

"Chere?" Rogue had taken some French classes last holiday. _Doesn't chere mean darling or something?_ "What does that mean?" She decided to pretend.

"Wel… chere means… well… it's a name when someone…" Remy started. "Someone calls their… lover. Somet'ing like dat." Remy said finally.

"Oh." Rogue said, trying to fake a smile. _Playing with someone's affections is wrong, Rogue! What are yah doing? Yah know how tah speak French. Yah know how tah play basketball. Fool! Stop doing this tah him! _Rogue said to herself.

"Remy.' A voice was heard. Bella was seen walking over to them. "You!" She hissed at Rogue.

"Oui? Is somet'ing the matter?" Remy asked.

Bella didn't answer but walked up to and whispered in her ear. "You're really playing this, aren't you? Well, the game is on."

Bella turned around. "Oh Remy… you don't know how sad I've been…" Bella said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remy tried to shake her off. "Remy…" She said again and pressed her lips to his.

Rogue clenched her fist as she walked away. "Alright," She said under her breath, "The game is on, Belladonna."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The game is on! XD

Please please please review! Thank you! XD


	3. Everything has a price

Thank you for all the reviews!

I hope you enjoy this chapter very much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3- Everything has a price**

It was Sunday morning. Rogue was up early because Wanda and Lexa were coming soon to take her shopping. She barely had time to dress when they burst in her room.

"Come on. Shopping time. You must not wear your normal clothes to school. You'll need a completely new outfit. And style. No more Goth for you. Remy won't look at you if you wear what you're wearing now."

Rogue frowned and looked in the mirror. What's wrong with black?

"What Lexa is trying to say is don't wear black so often now that you want Remy to like you. It's not very inviting."

"Jee, since when were you an expert?" Rogue rolled her eyes at Lexa.

"Ever since money was on stake." She snapped and dragged both girls out of the house and into Wanda's car. She hopped into the driver's seat and drove to the mall.

When they reached the mall, Rogue and Wanda followed Lexa to the Body Shop. Rogue looked at Lexa doubtfully as a lady rushed from behind to greet them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked and smiled.

"Yeah. My friend here needs some stuff. So, would you help and get us a basket or something?" Wanda asked.

The lady smiled again, this time a somewhat fake one and disappeared behind the counter and produced a basket.

"Right. Ok…"

"May I assist you?"

"Well…"

"There's some perfume that came today."

"Interesting." Lexa said as she browsed through the bars of fragrant soap. "Would you mind showing us?"

"Yes, of course."

The lady led them to a row of neatly arranged bottles. Lexa picked a sample, smelled it and wrinkled her nose.

"A bit strong. Anything else?"

"Well, there is a strawberry perfume. Also a vanilla one." The lady pointed at another row of bottles. "Personally, I think this would suit your friend." The lady tapped her finger at the vanilla.

Rogue made a face and wandered off to another part of the store. She picked up a bottle of perfume and sniffed at it. Now this is more like it. She looked at the name tag. Lemon tea perfume. Rogue smiled and sprayed some on her wrist.

"Rogue, what are you doing? You're not allowed to do that. You're supposed to use the sample." Wanda pointed out. She had left Lexa and the store helper to choose over the various types of perfume.

"Nothing." She said. "Wanda," She said again after awhile. Ah feel bad."

"I know. But we've come this far…"

"It's not that far."

"You want to wait on Bella?"

"No."

"Come on. We'll get through this. No one will get hurt. Remy will probably forget about you in a couple of days. Maybe you won't even win."

"Yeah. I suppose. Must I use that vanilla perfume? It smells weird."

"Well… No, but… come on." Wanda slung her arm over Rogue's shoulder.

They both walked over to Lexa who had already purchased two bottles of vanilla perfume. They then walked into a boutique where Lexa immediately pushed Rogue into the changing room with a stack of clothes. Wanda waited outside as Lexa fussed over a reluctant Rogue. Rogue came out of the changing room, wearing a peach blouse and a baby pink skirt. A mini skirt. Rogue was scowling at Wanda who was laughing.

"Look Rogue, you look fine."

"She looks like… one of Bella's cronies. What have you done to our Rogue?"

"Ah look awful, don't ah? Ah can't believe it… "

Lexa smiled and pushed her back in. "Now, let's try some pants, shall we?"

Two hours later, they retired to Rogue's room, exhausted. Lexa was frowning over a piece of paper. Rogue looked suspiciously at her.

"Yah used the credit card in mah bag, didn't yah?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the bill?" Rogue asked. "There's gotta be more than a hundred bucks here, right?" Rogue pointed at the dozens of bags lying around her room.

Wanda snorted. "Of course there's more than a hundred, idiot. There's at least five hundred in here."

Lexa glared at Wanda.

Rogue snatched the paper from Lexa. It was the bill. Rogue's eyes scrolled down the long list of numbers and stopped at the total. Seven hundred?!

"Lexa, yah spent seven hundred on mah mom's credit card! Do yah know what that action will cost meh?!"

"These belong to you, Rogue. You'll thank me when this is over."

"Guess being beautiful is costly…" Rogue said under her breath. "Ah wonder how much Bella spends then…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This lipstick suits you more than the other one." Lexa pointed out. "Come on. It really does."

"No! Ah am not going tah put PINK on mah lips!" Rogue hissed and flung the lipstick away.

"Marie Darkholme!" Raven called from downstairs.

Rogue paled and pulled off the jacket Wanda was trying on her and opened her door slightly.

"Yes?"

"You come down here this instant!"

"I think she found the bill."

When Rogue went down, Raven Darkholme was looking at a piece of paper.

"Yes, mom?"

"You spent seven hundred dollars today?"

"Um…" Rogue managed to say.

"You're going to pay for all of this. I don't care if you don't have money. Make it."

"But ah…"

"You'll pay me back fifty dollars every week. Understood?"

"Yes, mom." Rogue said and went upstairs again. "Way to go, Lexa. Ah told yah not to buy so many things."

"It's not my fault, ok? Look, when we win this bet, you'll have a hundred thousand!"

"Ah plan tah buy a car with it, not squander it away by paying bills."

"Sorry. Don't be mad. I just… I'd hate it if Bella wins."

"Me too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mate, Bella came looking for you just now."

"What? She came all the way here? Mon dieu, de woman is crazy." Remy said and smacked his forehead. "Remy already told her not t' look fo' Remy."

"Well, you got to do more than that. She said she'll be coming later again."

"Remy doesn't want t' see her anymore. Y' know what she did? Remy was talking to a belle femme when she walked right up and kissed Remy right in front of her!"

"Wow."

"Remy was interested in dat femme, y' know. Now, she'll probably t'ink Remy is still wit Belladonna."

"Naw. No shelia would reject you if you just say the word, mate." John said. "Er… Remy… I think she's here…"

"Who?" Remy whipped around to see Belladonna walking towards them. Remy frowned and walked up to her. "What now?"

"Remy, you can't say no to me forever. You know I love you."

"Love? Dat's a pretty strong word, Bella."

"Don't _you_ love me?"

"Non."

"But all those dinners we had together. And that time on the beach. We sailed on your yacht. We watched the sunset. Didn't that mean anything?"

"Look, Bella. Dere's no chemistry between us anymore. Besides, y' will find some other guy. Y' know y' will."

"I want you, Remy. I love you." Bella said.

"Non, Bella. Enough." Remy turned his back on her. "And one more t'ing. Don't come here or Remy's house anymore. Y' are persona non grata."

Bella clenched her teeth and glared at Remy. "Fine. But you still belong to me, Remy."

"Non. Remy doesn't belong to anybody, Bella." Remy raised his voice.

Bella walked away. Getting Remy back was harder than she thought. She got into her car and sped away. When she got home, she locked herself in her room with her phone. Her act would cost her a fortune but Remy might take her back after this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That evening, Remy received a gift.

"Mister LeBeau? Please sign here." The postman handed Remy a pen and a piece of paper. Remy signed it and took a small parcel from the postman. He closed the door and went up to his room where he tore the wrapping paper open. It was a small box. Remy opened the box and inside was a ring. There was a small note that came with it.

_Dear Remy,_

_I hope you will wear this ring. I really do love you. I won't bother you until your game. It's three months later, right? I hope when I come to your game, I will see you wearing this ring. It is a token of our loving relationship. Then, you can give me the ring your mother gave you. We'll be together forever. XOXOXOXOXO_

_Your Belladonna._

Remy crumpled the note and threw it into the bin. He studied the ring. He was something engraved on it. _Bella and Remy forever,_ it said. Remy looked at the small heart shaped diamond on the ring. This ring looked expensive. Remy put it back into the box and shut it in his drawer. He wasn't going to wear it. No.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Please review! XD

My exams are over! No more until next year. Happy me! XD

But I can't believe my grades slide so much! I mean my Math was bad, but 21 marks?! Hello?!


	4. Be Beautiful

Thank you so much for all the reviews! And here is chapter 4 for you.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4- Be beautiful**

Rogue was dreading this day. It was Monday.

"Rogue, we are here!" Wanda yelled from downstairs.

Rogue, still in bed, pulled the covers over her and groaned. She heard them coming up the stairs. She threw the bed covers of her and opened the window. Hurriedly, she climbed out and balanced herself on the windowsill. She then climbed up to the roof. She shivered for it was a cold morning but she didn't want to see the girls today. She didn't want to see anybody today.

Just then, she heard the door slam open in her room.

"Rogue! We gotta… Rogue? Where is she?" Lexa muttered. Wanda shrugged and looked under her bed.

"Not here. Check her bathroom."

"No. Not in here too." Lexa said and shut the bathroom door. She opened Rogue's cupboard. "Where is she?"

Rogue gave a sigh. Maybe they'll leave soon.

"We'll wait until she comes back." Lexa said and sat on her bed.

Raven opened the door. "Breakfast anyone? Girls?"

"Um…"

"Where's Rogue?"

"She's not here. We didn't see her just now."

"That's funny. I came up half an hour ago, she was still sleeping." Raven walked into the room. "Now why is her window open? She never opens her window in the morning. She hates the cold." She closed the window and drew the curtains across. Rogue's room became substantially darker but Raven turned on the light. "I expect she has gone for a run or something. She'll be back soon."

Wanda looked at Lexa who looked back at her. "I think I have an idea where she is." Wanda said.

Lexa nodded. They opened the window again and stuck their heads out. "She's on the roof again."

Rogue heard them talking. She got up from her spot and made her way quickly to the edge of the roof. Her footsteps were quick and light. She took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on the neighbour's roof. She wobbled but didn't fall. She climbed down and reached a window. She knocked on the window and it opened.

"Let me in." Rogue said. A hand reached out to help her and she went in quickly.

Lexa made her way to the roof but didn't see Rogue anywhere. "She's not here, Wanda."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue grinned at the person in front of her. Lance shook his head. "What now, Rogue?"

"Well, yah heard about that bet with Belladonna. Lexa and Wanda want to get meh ready for mah new and improved look."

"Oh. They're gonna do a makeover."

"Yeah. Let meh hide for awhile?"

"Sure. So, what are you gonna do with the money if you win?"

"Ah want tah buy a car. There's money in mah back account, but ah still need about thirty thousand before ah can buy it. Ah'm sick of hitching a ride with Wanda, yah know. A car would be nice."

"I see. But now that you are here, help me."

"About?"

"Kitty."

Rogue groaned at her friend.

"It's that or I'll give you out."

Rogue sighed. "Fahne."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A tap on the window startled Rogue who looked frantically at Lance. Lance shrugged and opened it.

"She's here, right?"

"Er…"

Lexa stuck her foot in and jumped onto the carpet. She spotted Rogue's feet under Lance's bed. She kneeled down and tickled them. Rogue jumped up and banged her head hard.

"Ouch! Ok, yah got meh." She said and crawled out, rubbing her forehead.

Lexa grinned and pulled Rogue out of Lance's room. "See you later, Lance." They opened the door to see his mom. "Hello, Mrs. Alvers. Just passing through."

Back in Rogue's room, they sat her down on a chair while they bustled around.

"Normally I would say this looks horrible but for one hundred thousand I'd say it looks ravishing." Wanda held up some maroon nail polish which looked glittery.

Rogue rolled her eyes but grinned.

"So would I." Lexa confessed.

Wanda put some blusher on Rogue's cheeks while Lexa applied some red lipstick on her lips. The lipstick looked surprisingly wonderful, Rogue thought. Before this, she had always worn black lipstick. After that, they manicured her fingers and painted them with the glittery nail polish. Then, she put on some mascara on.

Rogue looked at the mirror. She managed to persuade Lexa and Wanda to not dye her hair or cut it. Her face had been operated on, she felt. She didn't recognize the girl wearing the red lipstick and the purple eye shadow. Somehow, it wasn't her. The blusher made her cheeks look pinkish, which she didn't like and the perfume Wanda had sprayed on her made her smell… flowery.

"You look… fine." Lexa said. Wanda and Lexa stood in a corner and observed their work.

"Let's go down and see what your mom thinks."

Rogue crept downstairs, hoping her mother wouldn't see her but…

"Rogue, eat your breakfast." Her mother said while reading the paper. She looked up. "Rogue? What did you do… honey, you look different." Raven paused to observe her daughter. Kurt, who had been eating a handful of Coco Pops, dropped his jaw and let several Coco Pops drop onto the table.

"Wow." He said and stared.

"First mission, accomplished." Lexa said and Wanda nodded. Their work in this area was done. Beautiful according to his taste, check. Next in the list… sexy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they reached school, Rogue got out of Wanda's car and everyone gasped.

"A new girl in school!" Someone said.

"She's pretty!" Another said.

"No, wait, she looks familiar."

"She's so gorgeous."

"Doesn't she look like that Goth?"

"Goth? No, you must be wrong… But then again…"

"Yeah. That's her… That's… What was her name? Rogue? Yeah. Rogue."

"Wow! She looks stunning. What happened to her?"

"Don't know. But I like it."

Rogue ignored the buzz going on round her and waited for Lexa and Wanda to get out of the car. They took their time, letting people see the transformation of Rogue Darkholme

"Hurry up! People are staring!" Rogue hissed. She pulled them out and they went to class.

Rogue and Wanda had English with Bella. When Bella saw Rogue, her jaw dropped.

"Hello." Rogue said to her.

Bella was speechless. Rogue and Wanda sat in front of her and started to copy notes from the whiteboard.

During class, Bella passed Rogue a note.

_Do you think you can win him looking like that? _ There was a drawing of a stick girl strangling another stick girl. Underneath that drawing, it said, _You are so dead._

Rogue crumpled up the note and threw it out of the window. Wanda said nothing but turned around to smirk at Bella. A smirk which clearly interpreted as '_You_ are gonna die. We'll make sure of that.'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During recess, Rogue spotted Remy going in the gym. She finished her Jambalaya and went in. He was playing some basketball alone. He turned around and saw Rogue standing behind him.

"Hey, Remy."

"Oui? Does Remy know y'?" Remy asked politely.

Rogue forced a smile. "Don't recognize meh anymore?"

Remy remembered her accent. "Oh. Rogue. Y' look different…"

"Well, mah friends made meh wear this awful set of clothes and mah face is messed up with makeup…"

Remy smiled and hoped Rogue hadn't turned into one of those girls who were always fawning over him.

"Oh, Remy sees. Anyway, Remy want t' apologize about de other day, when Bella came up and kissed Remy."

"Don't bother." Rogue faked a smile. "Ah guess she really lahkes yah."

"Likes Remy? More like Remy's money, Rogue. Or worse… Remy's ring." Remy gave a small laugh and tapped at a ring on his finger.

"Ring?" Maybe Bella meant this ring.

"Remy was adopted, did y' know? Remy is not Jean-Luc's real son. Henri is. Y' know dat Jean-Luc is extremely rich, right?"

Rogue nodded.

"Well, de moment Bella talked to Remy for de first time, Remy knew she was after Remy's money. Of course she was. How many people would ask a new acquaintance how much his pere made in a year? Not many."

_Nope, only Bella_, thought Rogue and smiled to herself.

"Remy always had dis ring. Even before Remy was adopted by Remy's pere. Remy knew a woman once. She took care of Remy for awhile before Jean-Luc came. She said she knew Remy's real mere. Right before Remy left for Bayville wit Jean-Luc, she gave me dis ring. Said it belonged t' Remy's mere. And she also said dat Remy's mere wanted Remy t' give dis ring t' de woman Remy loves de most."

Rogue nodded. No wonder he treasured it so much. And Bella wanted to have this ring? Rogue felt guilty for tricking him. If he gave her this ring, he'd kill her if he found out the truth. She couldn't play with his feelings. It wasn't right.

"Remy, look. Ah have tah tell yah something…"

But then again, she would have to wait on Bella if she lost. Telling him the truth would most probably fall into the losing category. No, Rogue wasn't going to wave a white flag.

"Oui?"

"Nothing." Rogue smiled. "So, don't yah have class or something?"

"Oui." Remy said solemnly. "So do y'." He said when the bell rang at that moment. "Go on."

Rogue nodded. "Right. See yah another time."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I saw you walking out of the gym. You never go to the gym." Tabby asked.

"Who says ah can't go? Is it a crime?" Rogue didn't look away from her book.

"No. It's just that…"

"There yah go. Don't bug meh anymore." Rogue shuffled in her seat and went on reading.

"Rogue!" Wanda called.

Rogue looked outside the window to see Wanda and Lexa standing downstairs.

"What?"

"Let's go!

Rogue made a whining sound in her throat but put her book in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulders and said bye to Tabby before going down.

"Remy loves your new outfit, I expect. I heard guys on the football and basketball teams talking about you. You are a hit, Rogue!"

"But Remy isn't lahke that. At least ah don't think he is."

"How do you know?" Wanda asked.

"A feeling. Ah really don't think he'll lahke meh for mah makeup or clothes. He sees through that."

"Tch!" Lexa rolled her eyes. "Boys like Remy and Pietro love girls like Bella and Crystal. Trust me. _I_ know."

Rogue listened on as Lexa went on to talk about how guys are blind and clueless when it comes to picking girls.

"Guys should pick girls who have big brains, not boobs or ass. And are they blind? Bella and Crystal are so not smart. I bet they don't even know what one plus one is. They should pick girls like…"

"You?" Wanda asked.

"Me? No. I wasn't talking about myself, idiot."

"I just assumed you were jealous that Pietro likes Crystal and hates you." Wanda teased.

"I am not! Gosh Wanda." Lexa rolled her eyes. Wanda looked in the rear view mirror to see Rogue smirking at Lexa. "And don't even think that, Rogue! I know what you're thinking. You'd better banish that thought. I do not like Pietro. You like I would like the guy who ruined my hair and my hair?"

"Good point. But Lexa, opposites attract."

"Two negatives don't make one positive, Wanda."

Rogue raised her eyebrow. "But two negatives _do_ make one positive." She pointed out.

"Wait, they do?" Lexa asked.

Wanda whispered to Rogue. "Math was never her strong point."

She nodded in agreement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So I wrote him a note and told him I won't bother him until his game."

"I see. You know you just wrote your own death wish?"

"What?"

"You told him you won't bother him until his game. That's three months later. Did you think about how that could affect you? She will have him all to herself for three months."

"What was I to do? I had to. He said I was persona non grata, Crystal. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes." Crystal said.

"Well anyway, did you see that slut today? She looked…"

"She looked decent, Bella. You have to work harder to get him back. This is war!"

"I've tried, Crystal. He just won't talk to me. Even after I sent him that ring."

"You can't be all clingy with him anymore. You have to change the way you look. Like that girl."

"You can't be serious. Follow… her?"

"If you want to win, yes!" Crystal snapped. She flicked her long blonde hair and smiled as Pietro came walking towards them. "Now hush."

"Hey." Pietro said and Crystal smiled.

"Hi, Pie pie."

Pietro winced at the nickname. "Crystal… don't call me that again. Please."

"Oh alright. Let's go." Crystal said and Pietro slung his arm around her neck and they went off.

"Fine." Bella said to herself. "I'll dress up. Anything to make him like me again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Two days later, Rogue had already received a total of four invitations to parties, including a party on a cruise ship, a ticket to the Coldplay concert, two more tickets to a football game, and twenty phone numbers. All of them belong to guys.

You'd think a girl would be thrilled to pieces to be so popular but Rogue hated it. Whenever she saw a guy approaching her she ran away. Rogue went to find Remy at the gym but he wasn't there.

She walked out to see him coming towards her. "Oh hey, Remy."

"Rogue." Remy said quietly. "Y'r fiends still messing wit y'r face?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be going on after awhile."

"Remy sees."

"Why do yah speak that way, anyway?"

"What way does Remy speak in?"

"The third person thing." Rogue said and smiled.

"Oh. Remy doesn't know. Remy has been talking this way since Remy was a child."

Rogue laughed. "Really? Ah find it kind of annoying."

Remy looked at her, surprised. He had never been called annoying before. His third person thing, many girls had said it was cute or charming. Never annoying. He chuckled at her.

"Thank y'."

"Fohr?"

"Being so honest wit Remy. It's very fresh after all de lies so many fillies tell Remy."

"Yahr welcome." Rogue smiled and grabbed the basketball from him. "Now, can yah beat meh in basketball?"

"Chere… dat's not nice, y' know." Remy said and advanced on her.

_Maybe she had changed her appearance. Maybe she was wearing a different style of clothes, but her personality still shined. There was no doubt of that. The outer appearance didn't matter, it's what's inside that counts. Remy t'inks he likes this femme._

Rogue ran around the court as Remy tried to snatch the ball back. Rogue didn't tell Remy that she actually knew how to play basketball. She had been pretending that day, a ploy to bring them closer. Back in Mississippi, while living with Irene, there was a neighbour who taught Rogue how to play. Rogue was a fast learner and a good pupil.

"Y' not bad, chere. Y' have been practicing?"

"Sorta."

"Mais y' still not good enough." Remy said as he lunged at her. Rogue jumped up and threw the basketball into the basket. It went in.

"Not good enough, yah say?"

Remy raised his hands. "Ok, y' win this time."

Rogue grinned and threw the ball back to him. "Ah gotta go. See yah another time." She picket up her bag and went out of the gym.

"Practice some more and we'll play a match."

Rogue laughed. "Nah. Ah'll leave the sports tah yah."

When Rogue was outside, she saw three girls standing nearby. They approached her. "Idiot! What were you thinking?"

"What?" Rogue looked offended as Lexa, Wanda and Tabby surrounded her.

"I'm in this too." Tabby said.

"Call meh idiot again and yah'll never see the daylight anymore." Rogue snarled.

"That is what she is talking about. Your language. He'll be frightened off! You have to be sweet like Crystal and Bella is to their guys."

"What? Yah want meh tah go, 'Remykins! Rem rem!' is that it?"

"Precisely."

"Yah think Remy likes that kind of talk? Please!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "That's the reason he left Bella, ok?"

"Really? Or is it because she didn't do it enough?" Lexa asked.

"Woman, then yah go talk to 'pie pie' if yahr so smart. Everything has its limit. This is mahne."

"Fine. Lose. Be her servant for a week."

"Gawd Lexa. Admit it, yah want the money fohr yahrself! That's why yahr so crazy over this thing. Yah want tah money!"

Lexa scowled. "Yes. Yes I do. Is that wrong? But that's beside the point. You are my friend, Rogue. You know I'd help you in your troubles."

"Yes, so would ah, but don't yah think this is too much. Turning meh to something ah'm not won't work. And in the end he'll get hurt. Not us. Him. Just let meh be mahself."

"Rogue, you can't possibly think that!" Tabby said, shocked.

"Yah shut up! Ah know what ah'm doing." Rogue turned on her and glared.

"Rogue…" Tabby started.

"Shut it, Tabby. This is mah business, ok? Yah'll just leave meh alone!" Rogue said and stalked off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hope you liked it! And I hope you review! Otherwise I threaten to go on strike! Haha! But that wouldn't work, would it? … Just kidding. I would never stop writing.

And the holidays are here! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Don't you just love the holidays? Hmm… the sleeping in late… just watching the tele all day long… or surfing the net all day long… or just doing nothing… But no. I have to help mommy and daddy dearest at the restaurant… /sigh/ Well, that's just life, Jessie dear girl. Just life.

Hey, if you happen to come to M'sia for the hols, stop by at my parents' restaurant. Awesome food! And I'm not just saying this because my pocket money depends on the profits of the restaurant. It's the real truth. It really is. XD


End file.
